The invention relates to a method and a device for placing edge protecting means at pressure-sensitive edges on objects, preferably in connection with packaging said objects by means of band strapping.
When packaging objects by means of band strapping it is common practice, in order to preserve the edges of objects, to insert edge protecting means underneath the bands. This technique is employed within a plurality of various fields, for example in the wood industry for lumber packaging. In the past, ready-made edge protecting means were applied under the bands prior to tightening. When tightening, however, the bands will move irregularly making it diffucult to retain the edge protecting means in their proper position underneath the bands. As a consequence, the edge protecting means have often been misplaced, and therefore do more harm than good.